mcfriendlyserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanctioned Players
Banned Players on Friendly Server Please remove any expired bans from the list. Example: MinecraftUsername- Reason : Date Banned : How Long #'lachlan7327 - Major TNT Grief - April 14, 2012 - Permaban' #'Skiab - Spamming - April 19, 2012 - Permaban' #'Mad_Demo_Man - Griefing + leaves a pester sign - April 21, 2012 - Permaban' #'Simom100 - (no reason) - April 25, 2012 - Permaban' #'nickers99 - Conspiracy vs ohtortoise - April 25, 2012 - Permaban' #'aaron_yoshi - Conspiracy vs ohtortoise - April 25, 2012 - Permaban' #'the2peoples - Team Griefing (TNT) - April 27, 2012 - Permaban (5mcbans)' #'gingerjuice - Team Griefing (TNT) - April 27, 2012 - Permaban (3mcbans)' #'rodolfocarvajal - Idiot Only Here To Grief - April 29, 2012 - Permaban' #'Craft_freek - Griefing 3 different properties - May 3, 2012 - Permaban' #'ethanj555 - 2 big different griefs - May 3, 2012 - Permaban' #'dani845d - awful portal trap at spawn => unable to teleport out / die / type - May 4, 2012 - Permaban' #'ViennaMoose - TNT grief - May 10, 2012 - Perm' #'michaelBerney - Major grief & 3rd offense (more than 4 griefs) - May 11, 2012 - perm' #'ezio1101411 - Griefing, stealing, abusing, ignoring moderators - May 13, 2012 - Perm.' #'xTejbzx - Vandalizing Wikia, Impersonating people via IRC - May 16, 2012 - Perm' #'Emil1999 - Nodus & Major Griefer - May 17, 2012 - perm' #'tkntony - Offensive to players, Threating to hack server multiple times - May 23, 2012 - Perm' #'poliverpoliver - Major grief, 2nd offense - May 23, 2012 - Perm' #'xmanninja aka xman99ify - spam, caps, language - permaban' #'Pimpin9 - Spam, Foul Language, Spam - Permaban' - June 1 2012 #'J3rkk - Purposely TNT'ing public spawn (his own claim), duplicating items second offense - May 26, 2012 - Permanent' #'mix98 - as a guest got 2 warnings in a row for advertising another server, spamming, never acknowledge /rules at all - June 6, 2012, permaban' #'coolemmet - Spamming chat, Vulgar, disruptive , racist comments and Ignoring Mods - June 10, 2012 - Permaban' #'Awesome_kiid - Serial Griefing - January 30,2012 - 1 year' #'xfatalerr0rx - ArenaTheft - Febuary 2nd, 2012 - 1 year' #'NinjaSpy - ArenaTheft - Febuary 2nd, 2012 - 1 year' #'seth_1995 - Major Griefing - April 12, 2012 - 3 months' #'Teedys Major Grief / Major Stealing - May 14, 2012 - 1 Month' #'lesiw2 - Mass Griefing - May 16, 2012 - 30 days' #'RussianMajor - 3000+ Block grief - May 17, 2012 - 2 months' #'toddsy - major grief - may 21st 2012 - 30days' #'bhavzthenkilla - major grief - may 21st 2012 - 30days' #'notebike1337 - major grief - may 21st 2012 - 30days' #'plok742 - Big grief & crop stealing - May 22, 2012 - 30 days' #'rviso - spamming(warned and kicked multiple times and kept doing it)- May 22, 2012 - 1 month' #'LuckyMoneky - spamming(See warns) - May 22, 2012 - 1 month' #'michaelsworld55 - 2nd time griefing - May 26th, 2012 - 30 days' #'jtcompany - Grief again - May 27, 2012 - 30 days' #'jaidyn24 - Griefing & stealing - June 5, 2012 - 7days' #'M1KeMaN56 - stealing & multiple griefs - June 5, 2012 - 30 days' #'kingizy_24 - griefing - June 5, 2012 - 7 days' #'pinkmario3 - griefing - June 5, 2012 - 7 days' #'ninjablake10 - griefing - June 5, 2012 - 7days' #'Alien_12345 - Xraying, not listening to mods, ignoring mods - June 5, 2012 - 14 days' #'smart50 - Major grief - June 5, 2012 - 10 days' #'thederekkid - grief - June 5, 2012 - 7 days' #'nojo01 - 3 warnings - june 5th 2012 - 7days' #'LimmeX - stealing/ignoring mods offence - June 5, 2012 - 14 days' #'MrEpicminerX - messing with town and told never to come back/ignored mod - June 5, 2012 - 7 days' #'thatguy2026 XRAY - june 6 - handed over diamonds that got burnt- 25days' #'M7SD Griefing a poor little house - June 6, 2012 - 10 days' #'lollol98 - XRay - June 6, 2012 - 7 days' #'Prv_Gloomy28 - small grief - June 6, 2012 - 3 days' #'cookiemonstertay - grief - June 6, 2012 - 7 days' #'chase05 - abuse of lwc, stealing and claiming what is not his - June 7, 2012 - 5 days' #'Andrew2727 - Stealing crops 6th June 2012, 3 days' #'Jabronco - Major Grief(took down a whole house) - June 6, 2012 - 1 month' #'[zapperzook - Griefing - June 6, 2012 - 3 days' #'ianishida1998 - spamming explicit/racist comments to members and a mod - June 6, 2012 - 30 days' #'sodadude63 - grief - June 9, 2012 - 7 days' #'jr65 - XRay - June 9, 2012 - 7 days' #'Smack989 - Griefing, Stealing - June 9, 2012 - 5d' #'chardb28 - Mayor Griefing, Stealing, breaking in - June 9, 2012 - 30 days' #'zeshal - Griefing, Stealing - June 9, 2012 - 5d' #'hungfarlow - Griefing, Stealing - June 9, 2012 - 5d' #'cooludemonster - Griefing, Stealing, Killing of pets, Breaking in - June 9, 2012 - 15 days' #'regretme - Griefing, Stealing - June 9, 2012 - 5d' #'Alaric316 - Griefing, Stealing - June 9, 2012 - 5d' #'booy86 - griefing, Stealing - June 9, 2012 - 5d' #'D013 - Griefing - June 9. 2012 - 3d' #'VirkClan - small grief - June 10, 2012 - 3 days' #'sk8erguy21600 - Grief - June 10, 2012 - 7 days' #'NEK0X3CHAN - xraying - June 10, 2012 - 7 days' #'StinoAlbino - xraying - June 10, 2012 - 7 days' #'nikki1107 - Lava grief - June 10, 2012 - 30 days' #'spicybullets57 - Grief/ Second offense - June 10, 2012 - 7 days' #'xDom805 - Xray - June 10, 2012 - 7 days' #'CammCamm - Griefing and denying (2nd offense) - June 11, 2012 - 7 days' #'Freako111 - 4th warning and a grief on a village - June 10, 2012 - 3 days' #'MiKeMaN56 - explicit sign (2nd offense) - June 10, 2012 - 10 days' #'capnmorg1 - Stealing items, Griefing - June 10, 2012 - 5 days' #'razorback127 - Griefing - June 11, 2012 - 3 days' #'redfire301 - Griefing - June 11, 2012 - 3 days' #'dartface500 - Griefing - June 11, 2012 - 3 days' #'camderman106 - Griefing - June 11, 2012 - 3 days' #'snipekiller1000 - Griefing - June 11, 2012 - 3 days' #'trystan0007 - Griefing - June 11, 2012 - 3 days' #'Virkclan - Griefing - June 10, 2012 - 3 days' #'Wingy_63_UK - Griefing - June 10, 2012 - 3 days' #'Astor00 - Grieifng - June 10, 2012 - 3 days' #'Soccerchen12 - Griefing - June 10, 2012 - 3 days' #'jlouise - Griefing - June 10. 2012 - 3 days' #'Vynyl - griefing - June 10, 2012 - 3 days' #'cocossette - XRaying - june 10, 2012 - 7 days' #'Dfrogger - Major Griefing, Stealing - June 10, 2012 - 10 days' #'Asnipinghobo - Abuse of voteban on himself, spamming IRC (ban by vax) - June 10, 2012 - Perm' #'Tiger_Pride_05 - Major grief (3rd strike) - June 11, 2012 - Perm' #'pchildres - attempted grief, explicit language - June 10, 2012 - 3 days' #'Spesa_72 - assisting xRayer - June 11, 2012 - 7 days' #'Redgryph - xRay - June 11, 2012 - 7 days' #'MrEpicMinerX - Grief - June 11, 2012 - 14 days, 2nd offense' #'sniperh5 - xray - June 11, 2012 - 7 days' #'killershadow720 - Grief - June 11, 2012 - 7 days' #'lil_bubble - Grief - June 11, 2012 - 7 days' #'nikki1107 - Multiple Major Grief - June 11, 2012 - 60days' #'sk8erguy21600 - Griefing - June 11, 2012 - 3 days' #'himynameiscole - griefing, stealing, second offence - 15 days' #'dudet345 - running around the server claiming doors with the /cprivate command that don't belong to him/her, 38 doors so far (vax needs to remove the protection, we can't) - June 11, 2012 - permanent' #zenophix - Requested by him to prevent a hacking - June 11, 2012 - 24 hours #Mr_Pig_7 - Griefing third offence - June 11, 2012 - 30 days #millbar - Griefing, Stealing - June 11, 2012 - 5d #crazykid720 - Stealing from mod/ignoring mod/told ban sentence still didnt listen - June 11, 2012- 3months #'Codey - Abuse of votekick on himself, 3 warnings - June 11, 2012 - 3 days' #'one_eyed_earl - 3 warnings in less than 15 minutes, not lsitening, incoherent - June 11, 2012 - 3 days' #'bob_mining - XRay - June 11, 2012 - 7 days' Demoted Mod On The Friendly Server Example: Playersname - Reason : Rank #GamerGuyWon - Inactivity : Demoted to Pawn #'Tyblob - Failed Probation : Demoted to Pawn' #'HoodiHoo - Behaviour : Demoted to Pawn' #'BASKETBALLGIANT - Inability : Demoted to Pawn' #'gaara7 - Promotion Abuse : Demoted to Pawn' #'zoobob56 - Behaviour : Demoted to Pawn' #'dnbarber - Griefing : Demoted to Pawn' #'U_Man - Griefing : Demoted to Pawn' #'zemog21 - Failed Probation - Permanently Demoted to Pawn' #'Ferarri121 - Failed Probation - Permanently Demoted to Pawn' #'DrHydr0 - Inactivity : Demoted to Pawn' #'mansworstfriend - Failed Probation - Permanently Demoted to Pawn' #'PICKWICK55555 - Inactive - Demoted to Pawn' #'darkninjafist - Failed Probation - Permanently Demoted to Pawn' #'magmacat - Failed Probation - Permanently Demoted to Pawn' #'Adam_nonymous - Rollback Griefing - demoted to pawn' #Coentje538 - Griefing friendly server 2. #'Quick_Assassin - Not doing job as moderator & inactivity - Demoted to pawn' #'Kektklik - Self-recognized inactivity (asked to be pawn) : Demoted to pawn' #'Yenihime - Failed probation, Not doing duty as moderator : Demoted to pawn' #'Emerae - Clearing wikia homepage & Supposed major grief' #'BASKETBALLGIANT - Inablility & Inactivity : Demoted to Pawn' #'Dittelinea - Inability : Demoted to Pawn' #'VeryRabbidSheep - Failed Probation - Permanently Demoted to Pawn' #'ultimated - Retired from Bishop - Demoted to Pawn' #'krhodes1 - Inactivity - Demoted to Pawn' #'sonictrooper - Inablility - Demtoed to Pawn' #'emar1 - Inactivity & Inability - Demoted to Member' #'sniperwarrior01 - Inactivity & Inability - Demoted to JrMod' #'Volpe_Jr - inactivity - Demoted to JrMod' #'123pokemon123 - Retired - Demoted to Member' #'Jono1112 - Inactivity - Demoted to Member' #'Pfryden10 - Retired from JrMod - Demoted to Member' #'Thunder_Waffe - Inactivity - Demoted to Member' #'xtejbzx - X-raying - Demoted to Member' #'purpleNaga - Inconsistancy - Demoted to Member ' #'J3rkk - Abusing VS & Disshonesty - Demoted to Member' #'tommyseedo92 - Missunderstanding of authority - Demoted to JrMod' #'Zalduus - Innactivity & Inability - Demoted to member' #'Kazzer1995 - Not ready / does not understand rank position - Demoted to JrMod' #'BlockMurder125 - Not ready for rank - Demoted to Mod' #'tommyseedo92 - Misuse of power - Demoted to Member' #'sniperwarrior01 - Inactivity & Inability, not doing his job when on - Demoted to Member' Player's History Players listed in this section had previously broken the rules in the past. X-Rayers Note: If you feel wrongly banned, please post on the Appeals page # adam7469 # Tr0llz0r # willi_24 # adam7469 # DiamondLeggings # eriikr # Ohtortoise # Wild_One # NumberSixteen # Child95 # Bachanator16 # DJMaestro12 # Seltonu # InvaderNIX # DEVSWZ # banana_boat1996 # Codeyday # Blackopsfreak124 # TheAmazingest # silentpandasam # EvilEdamame aka Aururschel 'aka theodegoob1' # Dragon7271 # Slimedude # Alien_12345 # lollol98 # jr65 Mod abusers # Yenihime - Duplicating items/Major Grief/Offensive Drawings/Abuse/Behaviour/Language # Emerea - Major Griefing # J3rkk - Duplicating Items, Second Offense (Duping Diamond Blocks by re-rolling) # adam_nonymous - Rollback Griefing Hackers #'_Solo - Item Spawning' #'Fabuki - Fly Hack invinsibility hack and Experience hack' #Bachanator16 - Fly hack Thieves #'Nostalgic - Stealing Crops' #'magmacat - Stealing' #'Maiin44 - Stealing Crops' #'fizzledizzle123' #'alecdent1999 - Stealing' #'shavank - Stealing' #'hilton33 - Stealing' #'bruno_saad - Stealing' #'skullnight13 - Stealing' #'Targus43 - Griefing/Stealing' #'NinjaSpy - ArenaTheft' #'xfatalerr0rx - ArenaTheft' #'Minetobbe1337 - Griefing/Stealing' #'PrincessMiaRose - Griefing/Stealing' #'xlgamerzxl - Griefing/Stealing' #'jdog1211 - Griefing/Stealing' #'Defyrant - Griefing/Stealing' #'xxmitchell87xx - Grief/Stealing' #'jmdogger03 - Stealing' #'emoside5212 - stealing' #'EmeraldWyvern - Grief/Stealing' #'Agent_2002 - Crop Stealing' #'phantom5607 - Stole various items from Glass Dome (including wool)' #'Sora9000 - Minor Stealing' #'matthew543216 - Minor Stealing' #'Emilis321 - Crop Stealing' #'kapotikalev - Crop Stealing' #'killerwillis - Griefing/Stealing(possible x-rayer)' #'soul_sil - Flying/Posible Grief' #'BadDan10 - Stealing' #'thomas15107 - Stealing' #'mackrel01 - Stealing peoples items when people died' #'jared108 - Stealing' #'akirb - Stealing' #'Tylt45 - Stealing' Team Griefers *Please number the Team when added* Example: username Team # #'tehBrony Team 1' #'SupaClikk Team 1' #'borwicky Team 1' #'mrlocke4 Team 1' #'RampageCokkie Team 1' Griefers # boomryza # nojo01 # ihatewow342 # Bigwoop47 # richie04 # Fallen1011 # OllieJJordan # cornerdweller # Phanmey # Nostalgic # Kalfin # tronster99 # ricky67 # castilo075 # Sunstone15 # vlegendcrocx ' # 'proki11er90 # BlackWing999 # jasonfrankj # lucas02061 # Gingakun # Fleskhjerta14577 # Troll900 # TrisLom2001 # rushford ' # 'xXSlayerXx343 # sloppy_mama # Tono3210 # sleepyseb # Skylord_Peculiar # Awesome_kiid - (repeat offender) # Darkninjafist # Smo205 # DemonDrone # bgtrazor # Turtlekingjay # GorillaPence # spuffinglol # Paul1625 # enderdrakon # ACEupinyourface # MrLocke4 # Eraqt # HarryPhilbrick # Gingakun # Samuel_Karlsson # Drewcour # dnbarber # MrGaz666 # on_a_plate # jinkim31 # jedilenny # Nohg # Enderdragon888 # ben4010 # Gachuss # AKAkiller # TooMontage # Victor1404 # Awesomekiyr # xXMonkey8oy98Xx # djquagmire # Milowu3 # DeadlyVemon # tjufan12 # Osborne23 # HITMAN698 # messina176 # 123denner123 # lizzielove321 # mightyreece # Shaam_wow # Itreipnomis # bruno_saad # XxASIAN_ZEUSxX # GreenMan211 # NerdiBirdi # jacksonpawslick # PocketVallyBoy # jakelittle # Twigs97 # korymac # joepkuhh # ryanmcewen18 # carlsbef # Fiftydoorcars # noble31 # lord_cheezze # DJMaesto12 # carlsbef # philliescatcher # Cody4042 # michaelBerney # Lucymiller2001 # jinkim31 # blackopsTA # kyle_morgan # AwesomeX378 # ieva558 # mandy6270 # mockjigg # klure # TD2013 # zachoreo101 # JoshCon123 # thebmoney # goodyboy11 # maartenww # nightwing754 # JulienOps # flip_de_flop - & Stealing # Xbassamcraft # seldomever1 # MrCookies15 # CraftM0nster # oladam1 # liamkillerzz # ABAP123 # Danozz ' # 'sharkey1234546 # Gunnbob - & Stealing # ferret22 # reddog1216 # Chewwe # goodboy11 # Stallwalz # andrewglen # MisterDude499 # Doug501 # beastieboy55 # Wai112 # skylar0514 # Shock_Gunner_ # jamison33 - & Stealing # DrWooHoo # qanned_g00ds # 12kill4 - lava trap & made a swastika # JaY55566674 # MattTheSwordman # littleagost ' # '4eli # MrZazzit # flip_de_flop # dude_EXETER156 # cykelnice # xBaNNaNazx # hatsches111 # CadCreator123 # EnderDrakon # cheeseflame1 # koolkittykat9 # lilBOYSrMyTOYZ # hedshot101 # severedviper # troe # exaphos # deathdragon2245 ' # 'Finneas98 # 66theo ' # 'pipola ' # 'minipig777 ' # 'EmeraldWyvern # xpopx72 # phantom5607 # tragsnous # markoslp # CoolmicConnor # ajeaje # [rsprules # kyper99 # wardrozze1 # XanderhaasNL007 # swa3545 # Herobrine_Fool # mallcopman # rektok # Raw_Dykes # Cody591 # trizdane8811 # Gregiscool10 # JAnkrum # WolfTamerTodd # KillerWillis123 # lord_cheezze # drgmoreland # syifone # jamessoler108 # rolandpaul # mblom626 # shoopus # bigman011 # birk27112000 # nerf_dude25 # zacflowers # duckslayer13 # davidolesen # CillianW # Gargosa # bomerman88 # FrostyDeanohart # jammydodger999 # ashton08 # acerobert # Nickborg # Neurotoxin97 # archermax50 # Bloody3Range # sdominic # chap126 # adam_nonymous # xyzabcxyz # shoopua # timluck100 # yoshifruitninja # MadMan5223 # link7903 # cup10 # werewolfaidan # ImTheNewPro # armysgt # CillianW # Ninja_Ninol # pnut420 # FR3D2 # EliteMiner12 # wetwelder28 # green1230 # Don_Brousset # nollid208 # mackrel01 # Lumber_jeppe # freako111 # cocoboy88 # Troax # creepervsbunny # Ross0905 # poncho31 # Bubbleman95 # meemster1812 # 2cRAfTS # bakerjb # NICKKERS # metro_miner # jtrain1429 # DanaWeetman # LawFam # chubbylegend # ThePerkulator79 # DJVAUGHN # nojo01 # nathanweetman # zacwebber # jblockbuilder101 # Sjap78 # kutebee # faabey # axy73 # greenthecreeper # homelessranger # zatias # Tylt45 ' # 'patrickstar2199 # scorpion_wolf # piginaditch # darksidecreeper # batmanbubby # Tim_Mcnukepants # matiase12 Players Scheduled To Be Banned Players are awaiting justice for wrong doing - please remove names once banned. #'Nostalgic - Griefing, Stealing crops' #'jipdeschildkip - greifing crops' #'GooberKaizoku - Griefing' #'Kalfin - Griefing' #'tronster990 - Griefing' #'castilo075 - Griefing' #'vlegendcrocx - Griefing' #'proki11er90 - Greifing' #'BlackWing999 - Griefing' #'PyroPlayGound - Griefing' #'colec0000 - Griefing' #'jmo10thebeast - Griefing' #'Troll900 - Griefing' #'Jonnaunit - griefing' #'TrisLom2001 - Griefing' #'Coolrod77 - Stealing Crops' #'benbug - Griefing' #'shavank - Stealing' #'SupaClikk - Team Grief' #'borwicky - Team Grief' #'mrlocke4 - Team Grief' #'RampageCokkie - Team Grief' #'sleepyseb' - Griefing #'GorillaPence' - Griefing #'spuffinglol' - Griefing #'HarryPhilbrick - Griefing' #'Gingakun - Griefing' #'AKAkiller - Griefing' #'TooMontage - Griefing' #'Victor1404 - Griefing ' #'Awesomekiyr - Team Grief' #'djquagmire - Griefing' #'Milowu3 - Griefing' #'DeadlyVemon - Griefing' #'tjufan12 - Griefing' #'Osborne23 - Griefing' #'messina176 - Griefing' #'lizzielove321 - Griefing' #'mightyreece - Griefing' #'Itreipnomis - Griefing' #'Defyrant - Griefing/Stealing' #'bruno_saad - Griefing' #'XxASIAN_ZEUSxX' #'Minnetobbe1337 - Griefing/Stealing' #'PrincessMiaRose - Griefing/Stealing' #'xlgamerzxl - Griefing/Stealing' #'GreenMan211 - Griefing' #'jacksonpawslick - Grief' #'jdog1211 - Griefing/Stealing' #'jmdogger03 - Stealing' #'PocketVallyBoy - Griefing' #'jakelittle - Griefing' #'Twigs97 - Griefing' #'korymac - Griefing' #'joepkuhh - Griefing' #'on_a_plate - Griefing' #'iova558 - Griefing' #'alexcraftdk - Griefing' #'adriancook - Griefing' #'noble31 -Griefing' #'philliescatcher - Griefing' #'TJFRANTZ97 - Griefing' #'The_Roth_Man - Griefing' #'sonic9160 - Griefing' #'epicfredman1234 - Griefing' #'thelastwarchief -X-Raying' #'lucas_cmok - Griefing' #'DocClemoskie - Griefing' #'hedshot101 - Griefing' #'caboose44 - Griefing' #'blackopsTA - Griefing' #'kyle_morgan - Griefing' #'emoside5212 - Stealing' #'mandy6270 - Griefing' #'mockjigg - Griefing' #'klure - Griefing' #'TD2013 - Griefings' #'Yenihime - Rollback Griefing' <-- what?! #'zachoreo101 - Griefing' #'JoshCon123 - Griefing' #'thebmoney - Griefing' #'froghead13 - Griefing' #'idog345 - Griefing' #'CraftM0nster - Griefing' #'MrCookies15 - Griefing' #'oladam1 - Griefing' #'ABAP123 - Griefing' #'sharkey1234546 - Griefing' #'Danozz - Griefing' #'reddog1216 - Griefing' #'Chewwe - Griefing' #'metro_miner - Serial Griefing' #'Shock_Gunner_ - Griefing' #'Stallwalz - Griefing' #'skylar0514 - Griefing' #'MisterDude499 - Griefing' #'Wai112 - Griefing' #'beastieboy55 - Griefing' #'Doug501 - Griefing' #'andrewglen - Griefing' #'jamison33 - Griefing/Stealing' #'DrWooHoo - Griefing' #'12kill4 - Griefing' #'littleagost - Griefing' #'redsox3443-Griefing' #'MrZazzit - Griefing' #'dude_EXETER156 - Griefing' #'cykelnice - Griefing' #'xBaNNaNazx - Griefing' #'CadCreator123 - Griefing' #'cheeseflame1 - Griefing' #'koolkittykat9 - Griefing' #'hedshot101 - Griefing' #'deathdragon2245 - Griefing' #'Finneas98 - Griefing' #'troe - Griefing' #'exaphos - Griefing' #'thegamergurl - Griefing' #'cris1395 - Griefing' #'tragsnous - Griefing' #'rsprules - Griefing' #'ajeaje - Griefing' #'rdrfanwp - Griefing' #'Herobrine_Fool - Griefing' #'mallcopman - Griefing' #'edwardhutchins - Griefing' #'Gregiscool10 - Griefing' #'JAnkrum - Griefing' #'Trussed - Griefing' #'crazykid720 - Griefing' #'rolandpaul - Minor Griefing' #'jamessoler108 - Minor Griefing' #'quentin2468 - Griefing' #'mblom626 - Griefing' #'birk27112000 - Griefing' #'nerf_dude25 - Griefing' #'zacflowers - Griefing' #'duckslayer13 - Griefing' #'gargosa - Griefing' #'davidolesen - Griefing' #'Sora9000 - Minor Stealing' #'matthew543216 - Minor Stealing' #'FrostyDeanohart- Minor Team Griefing' #'Jammydodger999 - Minor Team Griefing' #'MattTheSwordman - Griefing (2nd offense)' #'Neurotoxin97 - Griefing' #'Nickborg - Griefing' #'bomerman88 - Griefing' #'fuzzylitenin - Griefing' #'razourlight962 - Griefing' #'kalfin - Griefing' #'_Solo - Hacking/Item Spawning, Griefing' #'shoopau - Griefing' #'yoshifruitninja - Griefing/Stealing' #'MadMan5223 - Griefing' #'PProXxXMiner - Griefing' #'sdominic - Griefing/Stealing' #'killaj0069 - Griefing' #'link7903 - Griefing' #'Emilis321 - Crop Stealing' #'kapotikalev - Crop Stealing' #'iongravirei - Minor Griefing' #'cup10 - Griefing' #'imafirinmy - Griefing' #'legitbumblebee - Greifing' #'cobyflu - Stealing dead players item's' #'ethan4690 - excessive harassment' #'RedPedro - Stealing & Claiming other players house' #'Joeo007 - Suspected Theiving' #'Jem_12 - Griefing' #'CillianW - Griefing' #'Ninja_Ninol - Griefing' #'pnut420 - Griefing' #'FR3D2 - Griefing' #'EliteMiner12 - Griefing' #'wetwelder28 - Griefing' #'green1230 - Griefing' #'Don_Brousset - Griefing' #'deshaab - Griefing' #'cocoboy88 - Griefing' #'Jacobm6 - Griefing ' #'Kimarki - Griefing' #'Matthewcatwg - Minor Griefing' #'Patrickstar2199 - Major Griefing' #'Wolfe1612 - Crop Greif' #'Fluffystanley - Crop Grief' #'ajgonefishin - Crop Grief' #'Aj1232 - Crop Grief' #'Hannesop - Crop Grief' #'Chrisss000 - Grief' #'keeswithagen - Crop Grief' #'calumleslie99 - crop grief' Category:Moderation